


Sweet and Passionate

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Period Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the NSFW OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Passionate

Pancakes and bacon sizzling on the stovetop, water in two glasses, two plates waiting for the food to be placed on them. Jake could be heard shuffling from the bathroom back to bed, poor thing. Dirk slid the now perfectly cooked food onto the designated eating platforms, grabbed the bottle of Midol, and the heating pad under his arm, ready to help Jake with the first day of his period. Dirk had never considered periods a big deal until he dated Jake. Jake was a tough guy, handled some nasty injuries in his adventuring, but always managed to patch himself up and whine very little, if at all. Dirk’s first experience with Jake’s period left him with a whole new appreciation of those with who deal menstruation, his tough as shit boyfriend was reduced to a curled up ball in bed, every month, for at least 24 for hours. And that’s exactly how Dirk found him when delivered the morning meal. “I’ve got food, drugs, and a magic warming machine for you.” Voice soft.

Jake eased into a sit up position, hand massaging his forehead. Setting plates on the bed, carefully removing the cups from their precarious position on the plates, Dirk reached into his pocket, producing the remedy for Jake’s annual migraines. A shy smile was awarded to him as Jake took the bottle, taking the maximum amount allowed. Dirk opted not to turn on the lamps by their bed and letting only the sun, filtered by the curtains, act as their light. Eating in silence, Jake was clearly very happy with his meal, even more so when syrup was produced.

After they had finished the meal Dirk cleared away the plates and syrup, “Thanks” was whispered to him as he left the room, a smile was his only reply. When he returned he found Jake fumbling with the heating pad, struggling to untangle the cord. Dirk took the promiser of relief from him, untangling the cord himself. “Lay on your side.”

Jake did as instructed, back facing Dirk. Plugging the pad in, setting it on a medium he laid next to Jake, placing it on the adventurer’s lower back and keeping it there is his own body as he pulled the boy into a spooning position, careful to avoid his unbound, tender breasts. Jake was tense from the menstrual discomfort, but after a few minutes began to relax into Dirk. The prince would never say it out loud, but Jake smelled really good when he was on his period. It wasn’t like the blood gave him a smell or anything, more like his natural Jake smell was enhanced for some reason. Pheromones most likely. Which, were now coupling with the warmth of the heating pad near his crotch region to produce an unfortunate situation. Jake moved in just the right (wrong) way eliciting a soft gasp from Dirk. He could feel the other’s body tense before a small fit of giggles erupted, along with shaking shoulders and fingers interlacing with his.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. This always happens when we use the heating pad while spooning, remember?”

“You want to…?” Sometime Jake was into it, helped with the cramps later too. Dirk didn’t mind, hell, to some extent he preferred it, not the blood on his dick, but he loved how sensitive Jake was at this time of the month.

“Uh-uh, too tired and too achy. Go ahead and go take care of yourself.”

“I won’t be long.”

“I know.”

“Hey!” More laughter as he rubbed his boyfriend’s arm tenderly, taking in one more lungful of his scent before taking care of his situation in the bathroom.

 

When he finished and cleaned up he found Jake on his back teary. Normally this would be cause for great alarm, but living with a boyfriend who gets periods, one comes to expect the random bout of tears now and again. Still, just to double check. “Hey, hey, you alright?” His voice gentle and caring as he climbed back into bed.

“Yeah, just fucking hate this.”

“I know hun, I know.”

“I swear I’m not sad, just crying for no bloody reason.”

“You do have a reason, it’s called hormones.”

“Yeah, still, it can’t be fun for you to deal with, sorry.”

“It’s fine, cry all you want. It’s not like we have anywhere to be and I like cuddling with you. Would a movie help?”

“Please nothing sad, I don’t want to cry more than I already am.”

Deciding that Jake needed something with zero seriousness to it, they popped in The Simpsons Movie. Jake curled up to him, using his chest as a pillow, falling into dreamland before they were even 30 minutes in.

 

_Dirk was massaging his body in all of the places he needed it most. Back and legs and shoulders. His very being melting like butter under his touch. His cock becoming hard as Dirk lovingly stroked it, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip, fingers trailing down his shaft, while the blonde’s other hand rubbed his balls. “Dirk~” He could hear soft, seductive, gravelly chuckle as the prince pulled off of him._

_“Now Jake, wouldn’t this be better in the real world?” Brain Ghost Dirk. “Shit.”_

_Suddenly he felt a thousand stabbing knives in his lower abdomen, it hurt, fuck it hurt._

Jake woke up to realize it was cramps He breathed through it, trying not to cry, fuck. Doing his best to make as little a deal about it as possible he shifted grabbing the Midol and taking another dose. Followed by the re-acquisition of the heating pad, turned on high placed across his lower abdomen. Sweet (although mild) relief. An apology on his lips for Dirk only to realize the blonde was zonked out. Hadn’t stirred at all, even with all of Jake’s movement. Letting his shy hand lace with the hand of his sleeping lover. Gorgeous, absolutely the most beautiful human being to ever walk the earth. Adonis couldn’t hold a candle to Dirk. Desperately wanting to resume cuddle mode, but not wanting to move the heating pad caused a small predicament for Jake, and the sex dream drifting through his conscious was not helping. Why did nature exact this torture every month on him? A body he never asked for or wanted, sharp pains he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy, AND horny as fuck? Why? How does this even fucking work? Okay, the pain was subsiding a little, but the desire was not, in fact, the pain going down was inversely proportional to his rising need. He couldn’t ask that of Dirk though, the guy was so nice and he had cared for him so well today. Thumb tenderly caressing the blonde’s knuckles.

This action seemed to provoke the prince out of his dreamland as he stirred and stretched. Back arching off the bed as he arms and legs reached as far as they could go. Typical sexy bastard. Flopping down from the release of the stretch turned towards Jake for his routine after sleep greeting. “Hey.” A peck on the mouth and cheek, chaste kisses down Jake’s neck that would usually result in playful giggling and insincere _stop thats_ now left his desperately trying to contain a needy moan. Curse his sensitivity.

Will power failing as Dirk reached his collarbone, a small whine escaping him. The devious smirk against his skin making him shudder. “Reached that stage already have we?” Hot wet tongue on his neck making him moan out right, hands shooting to the messy blonde hair, mussing it further with urgent hands.

“Oh that’s! mmmmnnn~” A small nip against his jugular vein making him cry out “Dirk!”

“I think it’s about time for a bath, don’t you?” The first time they had sex on Jake’s period was a disaster. Not the actual sex so much as the cleanup. Blood ended up all over the sheets and Jake wouldn’t stop apologizing. So they’ve opted for a much easier clean up method, plus the hot water made it much more enjoyable for the menstruating boy, helping to relieve any lingering discomfort.

“Yeah” breathless and a beautiful mess already.

Dirk made the water nice and hot, filling the very large tub as high as he reasonably could. Jake undressing behind him and disposing of his pad. Turning around he got to see Jake’s glorious tan body, six pack abs, toned legs, and muscled arms. Arms that soon moved to cover himself. Dirk approached kissing him passionately. “Get in the tub.” Jake did as he was told, more turned on from the command than he’d like to admit. As he lowered himself into the merciful water, lingering aches and pains ebbing away. He turned to see his boyfriend naked with a very erect penis.

When Dirk entered the tub with him, Jake was prepared to immediately get underway, Dirk was not having that though. No, Dirk wanted to treat his boyfriend, although he couldn’t deny he was looking forward to a moaning, writhing Jake for himself. Instead Dirk brought him close, kissing his neck, sucking here and there, easing Jake in, relaxing him. Fingers trailing down the spine as Jake shuddered in his arms. “You like?” teasing him.

“Yes, just…get on with it.”

“Mm-mm. I want to play.” Oh Jake could hear whispers of Dirk’s plan, ready to protest when Dirk took his nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

“G-golly” A small satisfied sound from his lover. “I-I’ll never understand how you are completely uninterested by all of boobs we see in movies, yet so preoccupied with mine.”

At this Dirk stopped, looking directly into Jake’s eyes for a moment before resuming his ministrations, talking in between nips and sucks and licks, and kisses. “Well…. most of those boobs…. are attached to girls… I’m not really attracted to girls.” Warm fizzing playing in Jake’s stomach, Dirk’s words filling him with love and increased arousal. “As for boobs themselves…I can take or leave them….the reason I like playing with yours..” A particularly hard bite, making Jake cry out in pleasure. “Is all of those wonderful noises you make and how you move when I touch them just right.”

Jake’s head was spinning, Dirk now kissing the valley between his breasts, sucking a hard, marking Jake’s chest as his. Before Jake could get his proverbial footing, Dirk had moved his hands, pressing against Jake’s clit, while the other probed his other hole. “NNNNNN!~ Dirk I-I” So much and it felt so good. Little circles everywhere making him writhe in Dirk’s lap. The blonde continued to abuse Jake’s pleasure button as his longer digits searched for the other. It had taken Dirk a while to find the G-spot when they first did this. Now through careful attention and mental mapping of Jake’s body Dirk could find it with relative ease. Jake jolted in his lap, the brunette’s head now thrown back, breathless and panting and beautiful.

“You ready?” Dirk didn’t give Jake time to respond before he began assaulting his senses with carnal decadence. Jake was left a moaning and screaming his name. “Fuck Jake, you look so good like this. Say my name again darlin’, say my name.” His southern drawl coming out a little in his arousal.

“Dirk!”

“That’s right.”

“AH-AH-AH D-Dirk! NNNNMNMMM~ DIRK!!!” The blonde continued as his boyfriend rode out his orgasm. Said boy slumping against him as it passed. Kisses along his hairline and whispered adoration and praise as he regained perception of reality. “Hey.” A tender loving kiss to sated eyes meeting lustful ones. “That was…wow…I mean.” Puffed laughter as affectionate kisses graced his shoulders and a pressing arousal could be felt against his stomach.

“Fuck you were gorgeous. I love you so much.”

“You’ve been amazing, I want you to know that.” It was Jake’s turn to shower Dirk with loving care. Sucking a large red bruise on his neck, Dirk holding him close in a possessive yearning.

“Y-yeah, I could tell.”

“I’m not talking about just the sex, I’m talking about everything. You’ve taken marvelous care of me. I want to take care of you now.” Jake smashed Dirk’s lips in a passionate kiss. Snaking his tongue in, tracing the roof of his mouth as a muffled groan could be heard from his lover. Coaxing the other’s tongue into his mouth, sucking the appendage with fervor, causing Dirk to buck his hips and whimper with need. He grasped Dirk’s length in his hands, raising himself up and guiding himself, beginning to sheath Dirk inside him. That is, until he felt hands grasp his hips.

“Wait…fuck…just….it seemed like it hurt a lot today. You don’t have to, I don’t want to hurt you.” Jake grabbed Dirk’s wrists, forcing himself back down until Dirk was fully inside him. An obscene groan from his victim.

“How’d I get so lucky with a fella like you, hmm? Someone who’s so good at taking care of me, such a good boy.” Jake kissed him again, letting himself get used to the stretch. “So caring too, best boy.” Dirk moaned wantonly, a stifled thrust as he struggled to control himself. Jake had adjusted though and began to move, gently to start, as praise continued to fall from his mouth. “So big and strong too.”

“uh…J-jake.”

“Such a good boy.”

“Ah-hah-“

“Perfect boy, perfect for me. Pretty too. Handsome.”

“Nnnnngh~”

“Did I mention how much I love that sculpted chest of yours?”

“JAKE!”

“So smart too, genius. Look at you making all those noises you know I like. Such a great boy.”

“AHH~”

“Come on Dirk, who’s a good boy?” Jake was slamming down and Dirk was meeting him with his thrusts. He’d probably be really sore in the morning, but he didn’t care at that moment. “Come on, love. Tell me who’s a good boy?”

“I-I am.”

“Who?”

“Jake-Jake! I-I I’m a good boy.” With that he took firm hold of Jake’s hips, slamming into the perfect spot, Jake screaming his name. Climaxing together, backs arched, pleasure surging through their bodies. Dirk was the first to regain his senses, a thumb caressing his boyfriend’s cheek as wearied recognition faded back into those eyes. An enervated slump against him as he pulled the plug from the tub, letting the now slight cool water and bodily fluids drain. Jake too fatigued to move, didn’t protest when Dirk started to fill the tub again with the warmest water which didn’t threaten to burn.

Jake could feel a gentle hand cupping water onto his back, a loofah washing him as he buried his face in the blonde’s neck. He reached to help when he heard “I’ve got it, you rest.” Jake complied, feeling the gentle touches of Dirk on his arms and legs. Turning him around, pressing his now clean back against Dirk’s chest as the boy began to massage his scalp with water and shampoo. The world became pleasantly hazy as the water and his boyfriend covered him in warmth. Drifting, black edging in before satisfying darkness overcame him.

Dirk continued to quietly wash his lover with care, making sure every major area was properly cared for. When he realized Jake was asleep he grabbed his phone from the discarded pants, changing the temperature in their bedroom to be more amenable to a naked, freshly bathed state. Cleaning himself too, washing his own hair as Jake slept.

When he was finished, Dirk pulled the plug once again, picking Jake up lightly, grabbing a towel as they entered the now agreeably balmy room. Placing his boyfriend on the bed as he dried him off, careful not to wake him. Drying his own body as he made his way back to the bathroom, acquiring a pad. Grabbing a fresh pair of Jake’s underwear, he placed the pad roughly where it needed to be and slipped the underwear on Jake. Pulling the covers over his lover, Dirk climbed in next to him, pulling him close once more and joined Jake in loving serenity.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time ever writing a trans character, if I missed something or represented the character unrealistically, please tell me.


End file.
